


16th of The Month

by fluctuius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, kiyoomi is awkward
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius
Summary: Kiyoomi menemukan seseorang yang ia cari-cari selama hidupnya. Ia bersyukur itu adalah Shinsuke.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	16th of The Month

Keduanya pertama kali bertemu ketika salju pertama di tahun dua ribu sembilan belas turun. Dengan sepatu yang bersalju dan badan yang berusaha mempertahankan suhunya karena udara yang mendingin, Kiyoomi memasuki _supermarket_ untuk melakukan belanja bulanannya di tanggal enam belas, persis jadwal biasanya, tidak lama setelah ia menerima gaji-nya bulan itu.

Setelah mengambil beberapa kebutuhan dapur seperti daging ayam— _Kiyoomi membeli banyak dada ayam karena ia sedang dalam tahap menaikkan berat badannya namun harus tetap sehat_ , sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, dan beberapa makanan beku lainnya, ia membawa langkahnya serta troli belanjanya menuju bagian perlengkapan mandi. Kiyoomi mengambil sebotol shampoo dan kemasan isi ulang untuk sabun badan, tidak lupa mengambil pasta gigi merk kesukaannya. Kemudian kakinya kembali dilangkahkan seraya mendorong troli belanjaannya menuju rak di mana ditaruh cairan pembersih lantai, pembersih jendela, dan sebagainya.

Kedua matanya bergerak mencari-cari di antara merk-merk lainnya yang tidak terlalu suka ia pakai. Ia biasa memakai _brand_ XX daripada YY ataupun ZZ. Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan satu di antara merk yang lain tangannya bergegas ingin meraih. Benda yang ia inginkan tersisa satu dan ia tidak memiliki stok lagi di rumahnya, ia benar-benar memerlukan cairan pembersih kamar mandi ini.

Namun, tangannya kalah cepat dari tangan seseorang yang kebetulan juga mengincar barang yang sama dengan dirinya.

Kiyoomi menoleh, begitupun dengan orang itu. Rambutnya putih, dengan sedikit hitam di ujung pada poninya— _lucu._ Tapi, bukan itu poinnya! Kiyoomi benar-benar membutuhkan cairan pembersih kamar mandi itu, tapi dia tidak sampai hati untuk bertengkar dengan orang di depannya ini sekarang.

"Oh? Kamu membutuhkan ini?"

Orang tersebut bertanya begitu mengerti maksud dari tatapan Kiyoomi yang mengartikan _aku-butuh-benda-itu-tapi-kamu-juga-butuh-aku-bingung._

"A— ah, iya." Anggukan canggung danddan kata _iya_ yang diucapkan tergagap sebagai jawaban mengudara, menuai senyuman tipis di wajah orang tersebut— _manis_.

Orang yang tidak Kiyoomi ketahui namanya itu menyodorkan benda tersebut ke Kiyoomi seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu, ambil ini."

Kiyoomi menatap bingung dan ingin berujar protes, namun keburu dipotong oleh orang tersebut. "Aku masih punya ini setengah botol terisi penuh di rumah, aku rasa kamu lebih memerlukannya. Jadi, ambil saja ya?"

Dengan ragu tangan Kiyoomi bergerak mengambil botol cairan pembersih kamar mandi itu dari tangan orang tersebut seraya menggumamkan terima kasih. Orang itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum lalu mendorong troli berisi belanjaannya menjauh dari sana.

Hari ini, Kiyoomi belanja bulanan untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Lalu, ada seseorang yang asing di supermarket itu rela memberikan cairan pembersih kamar mandi kepadanya, dengan kata lain orang itu mengalah untuknya.

Entah kenapa, hati Kiyoomi menghangat.

* * *

Tanggal enam belas di bulan Januari datang dan Shinsuke seraya mengeratkan syal di lehernya mendorong troli belanjaannya menyusuri supermarket.

Setelah mengambil beberapa keperluan lainnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya, ia berjalan menuju bagian yang menjual barang lainnya yang ia perlukan, seperti cairan pembersih kamar mandi yang bulan lalu tidak jadi ia beli karena ada seseorang yang terlihat lebih memerlukan benda itu daripada dirinya. Shinsuke tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti cenayang untuk mengetahui hal tersebut, tetapi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia hidup sebagai orang biasa-biasa saja, ia selalu berusaha memahami bahasa tubuh setiap orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Bulan lalu, orang dengan rambut keriting juga tahi lalat yang manis di keningnya itu memberikan tatapan penuh damba pada cairan pembersih kamar mandi itu.

Shinsuke nyaris tertawa melihat pemuda itu dengan canggung berusaha berbicara padanya yang berhasil mengambil benda itu lebih cepat darinya. Namun, ia urungkan karena sangat tidak sopan untuk menertawakan seseorang di kali pertama bertemu. Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang lagi apakah ia memerlukan benda itu ia memilih untuk mengalah karena seingatnya ia masih punya itu setengah botol di rumah dan itu dirasa cukup untuk persediaan sebulan ke depan.

Ketika ia sampai di rak yang menyimpan benda yang ia cari, matanya kembali menangkap si pemuda bulan lalu. Entah ada apa dengan Shinsuke ia mendorong trolinya dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya supaya bisa berada di samping pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Belanja bulanan?" Shinsuke membuka percakapan.

Orang tersebut menoleh agak terkejut karena ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, Shinsuke maklum karena, toh, siapa yang tidak kaget saat sedang sendirian tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiri dan mengajak berbicara?

"Ah, iya. Kamu juga?"

Shinsuke tidak pernah menduga bahwa orang ini akan menjawab kalimatnya bahkan bertanya balik kepadanya.

"Sama. Omong-omong kamu membeli itu lagi? Wah, aku memerlukan dua bulan untuk menghabiskan satu botol cairan pembersih kamar mandi itu."

Orang itu menurunkan maskernya kikuk, "Aku bahkan hanya butuh tiga minggu untuk menghabiskannya, kamar mandi itu benar-benar perlu diperhatikan."

Jawaban itu membuat kepala Shinsuke menanyakan berbagai hal yang ia pilih untuk tidak ia tanyakan karena ia merasa itu tidak sopan. Lagipula siapa yang suka hidupnya dicampuri oleh seseorang yang bahkan baru bertemu sekali— _sebenarnya dua,_ itupun hanya karena keduanya menginginkan benda yang sama yang kebetulan hanya tersisa satu di supermarket.

"Untuk bulan lalu, terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat tertolong." Orang tersebut kembali berucap. "Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membayar itu."

Shinsuke kembali dirundung beribu pertanyaan yang ia simpulkan menjadi satu.

Untuk apa seseorang ingin membayar atas perbuatannya yang hanyalah mengalah kepada orang lain karena suatu benda yang tersisa satu di supermarket?

"Tidak perlu. Sungguh, kamu kemarin terlihat lebih membutuhkannya dariku jadi aku berikan saja."

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang? Aku yang bayar."

Orang ini keras kepala. Shinsuke bisa menyimpulkannya hanya dengan cara berbicara sekali kepada orang ini. Terpaksa, Shinsuke memberikan anggukan.

"Bulan depan di tanggal yang sama sepulang dari belanja bulanan? Bagaimana?"

"Tentu." Shinsuke hanya menurut, toh, ia akan ditraktir, bukan haknya mengatur waktu untuk keduanya.

Orang tersebut mengangguk puas dan menaikkan kembali maskernya sebelum pamit dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Shinsuke baru saja mengiyakan ajakan dari orang asing. Namun, ia tidak menyesalinya sama sekali.

* * *

Pada tanggal yang sama di bulan Februari, Kiyoomi berdiri mengantri dengan Shinsuke. Bulan ini, Shinsuke tidak membeli banyak barang hanya tiga barang yang ia perlukan karena Shinsuke termasuk orang hemat yang mampu mengatur keperluannya sebaik mungkin. Berhubung hal tersebut Kiyoomi menawarkan untuk menaruh bendanya di troli milik Kiyoomi saja dan tanpa persetujuan Shinsuke ia turut membayar barang milik Kiyoomi yang menuai protesan karena merasa tidak enak dengan Kiyoomi.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu, aduh Sakusa." Shinsuke menyuarakan protesannya lagi ketika keduanya berada di dalam mobil Kiyoomi, bersiap menuju restoran untuk makan siang. Kiyoomi jarang makan di luar, namun ia ingin membalas budi terhadap tindakan mengalah Kiyoomi dua bulan yang lalu atas satu buah benda yang bisa dibilang cukup remeh namun sangat berharga untuknya, maka Kiyoomi memilih mengendarai mobilnya ke restoran dan mengurungkan niat menuju apartmentnya dan mengganti rencana karena ia akan terlihat aneh dan menakutkan jika melakukan hal ini di pertemuan ketiga mereka.

Keduanya makan siang dengan santai sembari saling bercerita tentang diri sendiri satu sama lain. 

Dari sini Shinsuke mengetahui kenapa Kiyoomi begitu bersyukur ketika ia mengalah padanya dan memberikan cairan pembersih kamar mandi itu kepada Kiyoomi. Dari sini juga Kiyoomi mampu memahami bahwa Shinsuke memang orang dengan tipikal yang tidak mau membuat orang lain repot. Keduanya saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

"Terima kasih ya, Sakusa." Shinsuke berucap setelah ia turun dari mobil Kiyoomi dan menutup pintunya yang kemudian oleh Kiyoomi kacanya diturunkan sedikit agar keduanya bisa berbincang sebentar.

"Sama-sama, kak. Maaf aku tidak bisa mampir."

Setelah mengobrol sepanjang makan siang dan di perjalanan mengantar Shinsuke ke rumahnya, Kiyoomi mengetahui satu fakta bahwa Shinsuke lebih tua satu tahun dari dirinya yang membuatnya menaruh rasa hormat walau sebenarnya Shinsuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut.

"Tidak apa."

Senyuman kecil diulas Shinsuke sebagai pertanda bahwa itu benar-benar tidak apa dan ia bersyukur Kiyoomi memahaminya karena pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sebagai sahutannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu bulan depan di hari belanja bulanan?" Kiyoomi memastikan sebelum benar-benar mengendarai mobilnya pulang ke apartment.

"Sampai bertemu."

Kiyoomi mengangguk puas lalu berpamitan dan menutup kaca jendela mobilnya dan mengendarainya pulang ke apartment tempat ia tinggal.

Hatinya hangat dan itu ulah Kita Shinsuke. Kiyoomi akan memastikan Shinsuke membayar tentang hal ini. Entah dengan menuruti ajakan makan siang lainnya atau mungkin pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> meramaikan ship ini karena kenapa tidak?  
> ahahaha.  
> also, for everyone who read this fict and suddenly got reminded by @rarazsho's art on twitter, we're getting into a coincidence! but please do check their art!
> 
> xoxo.


End file.
